Love Discovered
by ClooJane
Summary: Both Bella and Edward hate their jobs but equally love them as well. When they meet they have an automatic connect. Will they be together in the end? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Discovered_**

Bella POV:

Mondays; I hate them! They just drag by and never want to end. They just make me feel uneasy about the whole week ahead. Why do I hate Mondays so much? Work is my answer. The diary is so quickly filled up it's almost like a wave is crashing over me. You see, I always looked forward to working but now everything has seemed to change so drastically, I find myself caught up in paperwork and never ever having anytime for myself. My life used to be full of partying, drinking and just good old fun but since becoming a world famous dancer and club owner it's hard. Of course, I still dance in my club but I don't have any love life that I can speak of. However, I have had relationships but they never seemed to last long because they don't approve of my job. I can hardly blame them because I can see why they wouldn't want their girlfriend parading around a dance floor in front of lust filled men in a skimpy corseted dress or even less clothing then that. So, now I believe to just get on with my life and that I don't need a man in my life.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp knock on my office door. I cleared my throat a little and answered.

"Come in."

I looked up from the keyboard to see that Alice Brandon was stood at my door looking at me expectantly. Oh no, this isn't going to be a good visit!

"How can I help you, Alice?" I asked with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at her.

"Oh, erm.. the crowd want you to dance tonight. I'm not sure why." She answered me a puzzled tone.

Ohh! They want me to dance? Well, I might as well dance considering I have nothing else to do.

"Yes, Alice. I will be dancing later on tonight."

I looked down to see if we had anything booked tonight and noticed that we had a hen night party booked at 10:30. Excellent.

"Oh, that's great Miss. Swan. I'll let the others know." And with that she left the room.

I sighed heavily and thought about what I was going to wear. I got up and exited my office and made my way to the house-sized closet that was meant only for me dances.

I loved that I had so many different outfits to choose from but tonight I felt the need to impress someone; everyone.

I opened the closet doors and took off in the direction of my very own corseted dress selection. And with that I let myself get lost in the material.


	2. Chapter 1 EPOV

Edward POV:

Usually when I wake up on Mondays I only feel dread of what the day may bring. However, today I was slightly more optimistic today. Of course, I was looking forward to Emmett's hen night. Even though I still have to face a whole day of nonstop work. But, I just have to keep my head in the right place and just wait for the time to slink by. Gahh! My mind goes off track just thinking about the work load ahead of me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of work and stumbled my way into my car. The drive was short; too short for my liking but, as they say the sooner the better. I think that might be my new life motto. I thought will a grin.

I pulled into the car park at work and stepped out. I saw Emmett and Jasper leaning on one of the pillars waiting for me. I flicked the lock button on my car, Audi R8, and made my way over to the lads.

"Hey Ed!" I heard Emmett's booming voice. Damn, he knew I hated that name but still calls me it.

"Hey guys! And Emmett how many times have I told you to not calm me that? My guess is too many." I replied in a frustrated tone. Emmett just rolled his eyes and Jasper snickered quietly probably thinking I didn't hear it.

"Oh get over it pansy boy." Emmett retorted back with a teasing grin on his face. If it was any other point in the day I would have laughed at him but it wasn't and I wasn't in a humorous mood right now. I simply just scoffed back at him and greeted Jasper as I entered the lift.

"Hey Jazz." He nodded in return and started texted on his phone.

"Hey man." As I was about to ask him something his phone buzzed and the grin that spread across his face could have cracked his face in half.

"So Jazz who's got you smiling like the Cheshire cat?" I asked amused with the fact he looked like a little kid stealing cookies before dinner.

"Umm... No one."

"Yeah, right. Spill Jasper Whitlock!" His face grew beetroot red from the attention. He was so red that even his neck was tinged a rose pink colour.

"Fine! Her name's Alice Brandon. She works at the place we are going to tonight for Emmett's stag do. She dances there and is good friends with the manager. Has been even since college apparently. She apparently dances as well and is going to dance tonight so maybe we'll see her too. I just can't wait to meet Alice again. She's so bubbly, energetic and absolutely gorgeous." His eyes got a dreamy look as his speak came to an end so I just left him to his thoughts.

I jumped when I heard the elevator ding to signal its arrival on our office floor. We all walked out and turned to our respected offices after a wave and goodbye. I set of towards my secretary's desk. I saw she wasn't there and for that I was thankful I couldn't deal with Jessica and her pointless flirting today. I didn't see her in that way. She was so fake and plastic. It was just disgusting. And her voice! God! It is just so whiny. I left her a note that said not to disturb me after I quickly shifted through my mail and gathered any memos or letters I would need and made an escape to my office. I just made it when I heard the elevator ding again and then heels scraping across the white marble floor. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door just in case she decided to approach my office like she always did even if I did leave her a note. It really got on my nerves. I stayed in the bathroom for five extra minutes for good measure and then cracked the door open and peered around to check if she was there. I saw the coast was clear and sighed with relief, running a hand through my unruly bronze locks. I cautiously walked over to my office door and caught site of Jessica returning to her desk. The too-tight blouse she wore to accentuate her silicon boobs did nothing for her figure. It just made her look like a slut to put it bluntly. I shook my head and wondered why all women insisted on have plastic surgery to define their bodies. This is the one reason as to why I was still single. I hated things like this they weren't a turn-on for me, if anything they were in fact a major turn-off.

I walked to my desk and booted up my laptop. Once my computer was fully awake, I clicked my emails and noticed there were at least 70 emails. Great, I thought another load of work to be done. Let's just hope it's worth my time. With that thought in my mind I began clinking through my emails.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

After spending a good 3 hours searching my closet for my outfit I finally found the perfect one. I hope the crowd will like it.

Now, I was sitting back in my office shuffling through the work I had left when I looked at the clock I realised it was half 5 which meant it was time for me to go home and take a shower before I came back at 7.

I sighed as I logged my computer off and slowly began to arise from my office chair and sauntered to get my bag. I opened the office door and closing it behind me and only pausing slightly to lock it behind me.

I strolled through the office hall and out into the dance and bar area. I made my way over to Alice and told her I'd be back at 7.

"Hey Ali, I'll be back at 7. See you later, doll."

"Okay Bells, I'll wait for you and see what you picked out for your dance tonight." She looked at me and a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh Ali, I'm not giving no one a sneak preview of my outfit. You'll just have to wait until tonight to see it." I smirked back at her and her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," She huffed. "But I hope it looks good."

I laughed which caused her to laugh to. "See you later m'dear."

"Bye chick."

I made my way into the car pack and found my car, alpine white Audi R8, parked smoothly in the parking space. I walked over to it and pressed the unlock button and manoeuvred my way round to the boot. I placed my bag carefully into the space provided and shut the lid back down. I shuffled to the driver's side, turned my ignition on and shifted gears and pulled diagonally out of the space and zoomed to the exit.

As soon as I had exited the car park, my foot hit the accelerator causing my car to purr as it shot like a bullet onto the road. I opened my window so I could feel the Californian warm breeze blow through my hair. I cranked up my volume on my bass stereo and selected my favourite album that was actually made by me with all my favourite and latest songs on. I chose a song at random and waited for it to load. As soon as the song hit my ears I knew what it was immediately: Frisky by Tinie Tempah. I pulled onto the highway and fiddled with the volume dial again so it was near enough all the way up. I could feel the vibrations of the bass against my thigh from the speakers inside the door. I fiddle with the tracks until I found the one that I loved singing alone to: Oh My God by Usher.

_oh my__  
__oh my gosh__  
__I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop__  
__oh my gosh_

_baby let me..__  
__baby let me..__  
__baby let me..___

_baby let me love you down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__baby I can break you down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__I mean like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love__  
__I found you finally, it make me want to say__  
__oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
__ohm my gosh___

_it make me want to say___

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh___

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor__  
__she was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low__  
__never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight__  
__this was something special ; this was just like dynamite__  
__honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow__  
__honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow__  
__girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style__  
__check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,__  
__ooh (oooh) she got it all__  
__sexy from her head to the toes__  
__& I want it all, it all, it all___

_baby let me love you down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__baby I can break you down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love__  
__I found you finally, it make me want to say__  
__oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
__ohm my gosh___

_you make me want to say__  
__oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh___

_feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club__  
__this one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love__  
__girl you something special, you just like dynamite__  
__you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight__  
__fell in love with honey like my, oh my__  
__honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly__  
__honey like a supermodel; my, oh my__  
__baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?__  
__ooh (oooh) baby, you got it all__  
__sexy from her head to the toes__  
__& I want it all, it all, it all___

_so, honey let me love you down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__baby I can break it down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally,__  
__you make me want to say..___

_oh my gosh__  
__oh my__  
__oh, oh my gosh___

_oh my gosh__  
__I did it again__  
__so I'm gone let the beat drop___

_oh, oh, oh my__  
__oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__ooh my gosh_

I looked out my window and saw an Audi TT Coupe in blue. The driver appeared to deep in thought. I turned my eyes back to the road and put my foot down increasing my speed level. I couldn't wait to get home and have a shower. I slowed down slight and turned off at the same time the red Audi did. Well they obviously live near me I wonder why I've never seen that car before. I thought to myself. I pulled up in front of the hotel I lived in and passed my keys to the car valet, Mike, and quickly entered the elevator as it reached the ground floor. I pushed the penthouse button and waited patiently for the elevator doors to close.

I loved these elevators; they are always so clean and smell of lilies or tulips. It's amazing; delightfully amazing. I heard the elevator chime signalling my arrival at my penthouse. I quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind me before making my way to the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of Pinot Grigio. I slipped my heels off and walked through the door to my bathroom.

I set my glass down and started the shower. Making my way through the penthouse to my bedroom; only pausing to put my stereo on before continuing to the master room. I slipped my work clothes off and wondered back to the shower

The last thought I had was: I hope tonight goes well.


End file.
